


Under The Cherry Tree

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Half-Birthday 2018 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Thiam Half Birthday, Writer Theo, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Everybody generally avoids Theo Raeken. He's a weirdo, a loner, an overall creepy guy. Rumor has it he's killed someone before. Liam has heard lots of wild stories about his next door neighbor, but he doesn't actually know the guy personally. Nor does he know that the cherry tree he's been eating cherries from the past few summers lies on Theo's property. Until now.





	Under The Cherry Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> For Day 5 of the Thiam Half-Birthday celebration Stranger Danger.  
> A late birthday fic for Mercedes for her prompt.  
> Hope you like it ♥

Everybody generally avoids Theo Raeken. He's a weirdo, a loner, an overall creepy guy. Rumor has it he's killed someone before. Liam has heard lots of wild stories about his next door neighbor, but he doesn't actually know the guy personally. He just knows what he’s heard, and the little he’s seen of the man. From what Liam can tell he seems to be a bit of a recluse. He spends most of his time home alone, only going out once a week to get groceries. The only visitor Liam ever sees there is a grumpy looking man that’s always sporting a scowl and a beard. Liam wouldn’t be surprised if the man was his parole officer, coming around to make sure Theo is staying in line.

Liam tries not to think too much about Theo, because when he does his thoughts go to places they shouldn’t. Like how ridiculously attractive Theo is. See, Liam might not see much of Theo outside the house but Liam’s kitchen window looks right into Theo’s kitchen. And well… Theo spends a lot of his mornings shirtless. Liam can’t help it if he’s noticed.

The first time it happened Liam hadn’t even meant to look. He’d just been innocently sipping on his tea and reading the paper when he looked up and his eyes landed on a pair of broad shoulders and a well-toned chest. Liam had spat his tea out, ruining his paper and his dignity when the noise had drawn Theo’s attention. Because of course since it was nice out they both had their windows open. Theo had looked over at Liam with a smirk and Liam had all but run out of the room. And if he purposefully kept his blinds closed for the next week well that’s his business.

Liam is surprised he lasted a week, honestly. But after the spitting tea everywhere just from seeing Theo shirtless he’d been more than a little embarrassed. What’s worse is the next day he saw Theo leaving his house and had ran back inside and slammed the door. He hadn’t had the nerve to leave so he’d gone out back, thinking he might as well get some air.

There’s also the fact that in the summer, the tree in the corner of Liam's backyard carries a lot of cherries. They taste wonderful, and Liam always spends a lot of time lying in grass beneath the full branches, munching on the sweet cherries or snoozing.

Since he’s not going to be going anywhere anytime soon Liam makes his way over to the tree and lays down under it. He reaches up, plucking one of the delicious looking cherries off the tree and pops it into his mouth. He groans when the flavor burst across his tongue. They’re definitely still as good as he remembers.

He can’t stop himself from going back. He finds himself out there a few times a week, laying in the shade and eating those delicious cherries. The taste is addicting, and something he can’t get enough of. While he’s there he daydreams, usually his thoughts going to Theo like they so often do these days.

He can’t help it. Something about the other man has him curious. He has a need to know more about him but there’s no way. Even if he hadn’t made a fool of himself already Theo still spends almost all of his time inside, at least to Liam’s knowledge. That still doesn’t stop him from imagining what it would be like to be with him. He’s only human, and Theo is a mystery he wants to solve. A very attractive one. With arms that look like they’re strong enough to lift him up.

Liam is woken by his daydream by a low and raspy voice speaking above him, "You do realize this tree actually belongs to my property, cherry thief?"

Liam can’t help it when he freaks the fuck out, because sure, now that the dude is hovering above him, accusing him of stealing, he definitely seems a little threatening. The muscles in his arms stand out in the light tank top that he’s currently wearing. Yeah he could definitely lift Liam up. Or break him in half.

“I’m sorry!” Liam says, scrambling to his feet and coming face to face with Theo Raeken. “I didn’t realize. They’re just so good. Please don’t call the police! Or kill me. I don’t want to become fertilizer for the tree.”

“Liam,” Theo says, holding out his hands in front of him.

“You know my name,” Liam whispers, “Oh god. Am I on a hit list?”

“What?” Theo asks, feeling confused. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Theo really has no idea what’s going on right now. All he’d wanted to do was finally make a move on the cute guy from next door and here he is sputtering nonsense. Nonsense that sounds an awful lot like he thinks Theo’s a murderer.

“You believe all those rumors, don’t you?” Theo asks.

“I try not to listen to rumors,” Liam says, trying to stay where he is and not bolt.

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Really? Then why did you beg me not to use you as fertilizer and ask if you were on a hit list?”

“I… well you see…” Liam sighs, “Okay maybe I listened a little. I tried not to. But you didn’t help your case any dude.”

“Why is that?”

“You spend all day inside,” Liam says, “Only leaving once a week, if that. And the only visitor you have is that grumpy looking man who looks like he could be your parole officer.”

Theo’s lips twitch up into a grin, amusement clear on his face. “I spend a lot of time at home because I’m a _writer_. I’m currently writing my new novel. Derek is my editor, and my best friend. Though he is going to get a kick out of you thinking he’s a parole officer.”

“Oh god,” Liam groans, “I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot.”

“Hmm it’s lucky you’re cute.”

“You think I’m cute?” Liam asks.

“I do,” Theo smirks, taking a step towards Liam. He pulls off a cherry from the tree, keeping his eyes right on Liam as he puts it into his mouth, stem and all. Liam can only watch in fascination as his mouth works and then his tongue is poking out, the now tied stem on the tip.

“Holy shit,” Liam breathes.

“You’re not the only one who likes cherries Liam,” Theo tells him.

Theo pulls another one off the tree and holds it up by the stem to Liam’s mouth. Liam can only open his mouth, taking the cherry in when Theo offers it. He doesn’t bite it off though. No, he sucks on it, his eyes never leaving Theo’s. He doesn’t know what’s suddenly made him so bold. But he’s already made a fool of himself as it is, and Theo thinks he’s cute. He might as well go all in.

Liam watches Theo’s eyes darken and he takes another step towards him, “Liam…”

Liam finishes the cherry and grins up at Theo, “Yes?”

“Go on a date with me?” Theo asks, looking a little more unsure than before.

Liam realizes it must be because he’s worried Liam will turn him down. Still, Liam can’t resist messing with him a bit, “I thought you didn’t leave the house?”

Theo smiles, “I think I can make an exception for my cherry thief.”

“Your cherry thief huh?”

Theo shrugs, “If you want.”

“Well considering this is our first conversation and we haven’t even gone on a date yet I’d say it’s a little soon for that,” Liam tells him.

“So that’s a yes to the date?” Theo asks, hope starting to build in his chest.

Liam smiles, “Yeah it’s a yes.”

“Well good,” Theo says. He ducks his head, looking up at Liam through his lashes. Liam finds himself thinking he looks adorable. “So Liam, what’s your stance on kissing before the first date?”

Liam feels his heart speed up. The more rational part of his brain is telling him no, that he should wait. But he doesn’t want to be rational right now. “I think for you I can make an exception.”

Theo grins at Liam repeating his earlier words back at him. He steps forward, hooking an arm around Liam’s waist and pulling him closer. When Theo kisses him, he tastes of cherries. Liam can’t help but chase the taste, it is addicting after all.


End file.
